


jasper jordan is attracted to attractive people

by fuc_kif_i_know



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Character Study, F/M, I love him, Implied Sexual Content, Jasper Centric, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sort of anyway, bisexual jasper jordan, but very very mild, just jaspers crushes, no real relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuc_kif_i_know/pseuds/fuc_kif_i_know
Summary: Jasper Jordan's type is attractive people, so just his luck that everyone he meets and comes into contact with is attractive. this is a brief list of encounters with these attractive people.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Jasper Jordan, Finn Collins/Jasper Jordan, Jasper Jordan/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	jasper jordan is attracted to attractive people

**Author's Note:**

> this is only season 1 based, I started watching the 100 recently. yeah I know I'm late to the party and like idk if anyone is still in this fandom but do I care??? no. I just really love jasper and have so many headcannons for him and monty especially, yes I know what happens in later seasons because I spoil things for myself :') but I will be trying not to reference anything that I know happens or have watched myself because I don't want to get it wrong. anyways, if anyone reads this please enjoy xx

Jasper was, to put it simply, attracted to attractive people. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for him everyone he came to contact with seemed to be attractive which led to a lot of confusion and awkwardness on his part. 

From a very little age Jasper knew that Monty and him would live together forever, he never considered it weird or out of place to think that. Tons of other kids his age talked about living with people when they where older, it would be just like his parents did. Monty wouldn’t mind, it would mean they’d be able to spend as much time as possible together. 

As he grew older it became apparent that boys his age wanted to marry their girl friends, even monty! Sure the idea of marrying a girl wasn’t bad but neither was the thought of marrying a boy. But maybe he didn’t want to marry monty anymore because everyone knew liking someone was embarrassing, especially if they where your friend.

However as jasper reached his early teens and he started learning that there where names for certain feelings and it made him feel strange, did this mean he was different? That he wasn’t normal? Is there a normal? Wasn’t how he felt normal? For him it was normal, would other people expect him to feel a certain way? Maybe it would be best to stay quiet about boys, and girl. Or just anyone. 

Jasper lay in his bed staring straight up, he couldn’t sleep.

“Monty?”  
“Mm”

Silence, it was deafening. Jasper didn’t know what to say now. He’d built himself up with confidence for weeks now, hyping himself up and planning what he’d say. But now? No matter how hard he tried to speak and say what he’d been planning in his head no words would leave his mouth. The pure anxiety he had made him want to gag, he felt sick and decided to stay quiet. Hopefully monty was sleepy enough that he’d ignore him and go to sleep, jasper could then play it off as nothing and talk to him another day.

“Jasp?”

Oh god, just his luck.

“Hmm?”  
“what did you want to say?”  
“i- nothing you woke me up”

Lies, jasper knew it. Jasper knew monty knew it.

“jasper, don’t be silly with me you’ve not been acting like yourself recently”  
“there’s nothing wrong”  
“i miss my best friend”

Jasper choked on whatever he was going to reply with, he briefly looked over at monty and saw his back. Whatever he was feeling was not worth loosing his best friend too, nothing was worth loosing monty to. 

“monty, do you find it weird that some boys want to marry other boys?” 

Jasper’s heart was beating as loud as it possibly could, it was crawling up his throat. Oh god he couldn’t breathe, this was way too much. He was surrounded in his own noise and couldn’t escape it, yet around him was thick silence. Then it was broken. 

“if this is about you jasper you can be honest. I’m always gonna support you, I’m with you till death do us part”

Jasper didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say. Of course monty was going to support him, monty was a good kid and was always there in his corner defending him and looking out for him when he wasn’t able to. And jasper was always there for monty too. Jasper quickly pulled a smile and sat up in his sheets.

“well its not like you have much choice, we’re kinda stuck together, till death do us part”

A slightly Grimm tone fell upon the two of them but only for a split second, they both knew it was true and if they where to spend the last four years of their lives with anyone it might as well been each other. They’d spent their whole lives together and if one of them where going down sure as hell the other would follow. They did everything together and told each other everything too, which is why Jasper was already feeling much more relieved already that monty seemed to be understanding. 

“jasper? What you where saying just then about boys? You where talking about yourself right?”  
“uhh, yeah. I was, talking about myself”

Monty just grinned at him from the other bed, the monty grin. Jasper knew he would be alright, this face, monty’s face always made him feel good and comforted. He grinned back at him to let Monty know things where back to the way they used to be. After maybe half half an hour or even an hour or longer of pissing about they started to get tired and started settling down. Just as jasper was about to drop off he heard Monty quietly say.

“jasper? Wanna share my bed tonight?”

And so started a tradition in which when one of them wasn’t thinking right or felt anything that wasn’t content and needed comfort they’d find each other and sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was my first attempt at writing a fic on ao3 because wattpad sucks ass, it was also my first attempt at writing any thing to do with the 100 so please go easy on me aha. if theres anything you think I need to correct please let me know in the comments, ill try and fix any mistakes but I'm also a lazy shite so I can't promise anything. anyways I know the rest of the plot it just isn't written out yet new chapters will be updated as quickly as possible. hope it was good enough xx


End file.
